pinkyandthebrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Brain
PINKY, ARE YOU PONDERING WHAT I'M PONDERING?? -''' THE BRAIN''' ABOUT THE BRAIN! The Brain is an intelligent megalomaniac mouse that harbors a long-lasting desire to take over the world. He is often annoyed by Pinky's dim-witted thoughts and actions, and often thought of complicated plans to take over the world. He strongly believes he can make the world a better place. His best friend is Pinky although he often gets annoyed by Pinky's actions or thoughts, sometimes both. In “You'll Never Eat Food Pellets In This Town Again”, Brain has a wife named Sheila who apparently plays Billie. However, this episode was non-canonical and was meant to joke on the WB's petty executives. Brain is heavily based on Orson Welles, in both how he speaks and how he looks. At one point he even tried to copy Orson's infamous radio telling of War of the Worlds. Character Information Though he is extremely intelligent, he often misses a fatal flaw or makes a small mistake that causes the plan to completely fail. Though he never admits fault and blames Pinky for his failed attempts at world domination, he genuinely cares for him at times. There are a few occasions that have been completely out of his control reasons why his plans don't work. The closest he ever got to world domination was the Christmas special, he had managed to use Santa to deliver mind control dolls to every home in the world, however when he was about to give the signal through the dolls the spirit of Christmas overtook him and instead ordered the world to have a merry Christmas before breaking into sobs. In Wakko's Wish, he fulfills his desire to rule the world (or at least be in charge of part of it) by being the prime minister. In the end, he plans to take over the world in the sequel. However, there was no sequel to the film. Personality Brain is short-tempered, rude, bitter, angry, sarcastic and deadpan, but he has a soft and tender heart. He often gets aggravated at Pinky and says he's going to have to hurt him if he doesn't stop. Brain was based off of famous actor Orson Welles And Vincent Price. Appearance He is usually seen with a scowl on his face. He has white fur and pinky eyes, and a crooked tail. Why does he always fail to take over the world? All of Brain's attempts to take over the world fail. There is more than one reason for this. Sometimes, he realizes a flaw in his plan that he should have realized earlier, such as in “Opportunity Knox”, where he forgot that gold is extremely heavy. Other times, Pinky screws things up, such as in “Brain Meets Brawn”, when he apologized to Brain after making a mistake. On other occasions, it's neither one of them, but something else that causes him to fail. Gallery Brain Noir.jpg Brain Hates Snowball.jpg BrainSnowball.jpg Billie with Brain.png Napolean brainaparte - pondering.png A Pinky and the Brain Christmas.png Napoleon Brainaparte.png Brainania.png Brainstem.jpg PortalBrain.jpg Brain Beast.jpg Sigmund Freud.jpg Elmyra, one of the dumbest girls you'll ever meet.jpg|"I deeply resent this." Opportunity Knox.jpg Hades.jpg Horse.jpg Face-down.jpg Brinky.jpg Hoop schemes.jpg Face rape.jpg|As Jean Claude Brain Bad Temper.jpg Cheesehead.jpg Cheesehead 2.jpg Brain.jpg Mini Brain.jpg Inflatable Brain.jpg Whack.jpg Chopsticks.jpg Pomegranate-like cloud.jpg Failed plan.jpg Inside Big Ben.jpg Thwack!.jpg Shrink.jpg Title card.jpg Sputter.jpg Stretch .jpg I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin.jpg I must confess that I feel like a monster!.jpg The secret side I keep, hid under lock and key....jpg Expression.jpg I keep it caged, but I can't control it.jpg Brain beast grabs Pinky.jpg It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls.jpg It comes awake and I can't control it.jpg Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head....jpg I, I feel like a monster!.jpg I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun.jpg Ker-splat.jpg 'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down....jpg Stop this monster!.jpg Meet John Brain (2).jpg A Pinky and the Brain Christmas opening.jpg Spellbound.jpg Animaniacs Stew.jpg The Senses Song.jpg Pinky in drag.jpg Sulk.jpg Brainstem (2).jpg Napoleon Brainaparte.jpg The Helpkini Formula.jpg Tokyo Grows (2).jpg Megalomaniacs Anomynous.jpg Pinky in drag 2.jpg Win Big (2).jpg Where Rodents Dare (2).jpg Palkov's Mice.jpg A Pinky and the Brain Christmas.jpg A Pinky and the Brain Christmas (2).jpg Tentacle rape.jpg Of Mouse and Man 3.jpg Of Mouse and Man 4.jpg PatB...and Larry .jpg Chicken Dance.jpg Where Rodents Dare 6.jpg Cinebrainia 1.jpg Brian's Bogie 1.jpg But that's Not all, Folks 1.jpg Mice Don't Dance 1.jpg The Mummy 1.jpg Aglets.jpg Computer.jpg White blood cell.jpg Scorched.jpg Reverend Brain.jpg Big Head.jpg Broadway malady.jpg Where the Deer and the Mousealope Play.jpg Say What, Earth? (1).jpg Brinky (1).jpg Leave it to Beavers (1).jpg Funny, you don't look Rhemmish .jpg Tokyo Grows (1).jpg Russian Mouse .jpg Big in Japan (1).jpg Of Mouse and Man (1).jpg Face rape part 2.jpg Pinky's P.O.V..jpg Aglets 2.jpg Mr. Brain.jpg All You Need is Narf (1).jpg Dangerous Brains (2).jpg Funny, You Don't Look Rhemmish (2).jpg Brain scowl .jpg Fly (1).jpg All you need is Narf (2).jpg Meticular Analysis of history.jpg This world may have failed you....jpg It doesn't give the reason why....jpg Perfect by Nature....jpg icons of self-indulgence....jpg Look, here she comes now.jpg But now I know she....jpg Never was and never will be....jpg Just what we all need....jpg More lies about a world that....jpg Brinky 2.jpg More lies about a world that never was and never will be....jpg Can't find yourself...lost in your lie....jpg Bow down and stare in wonder.jpg|As Little Baby Brain in What Ever Happened to Baby Brain? No flaws when you're pretending....jpg You don't know how you betrayed me, and somehow you got everybody fooled.jpg Without the mask, where will you hide?.jpg 102.jpg Gloomy.jpg Courtroom Drama.jpg Brain snaps at Pinky.jpg 101.jpg You were my eyes when I couldn't see....jpg Beavers.jpg Hats.jpg Together forever....jpg You know you've got everybody fooled....jpg Russian toy shop.jpg Dragon's claw.jpg Tailor's mice.jpg Holiday weight gain.jpg Formal wear.jpg Stop it Pinky.jpg Concentrated.jpg Declaration of Obedience.jpg The Fog.jpg Calvin Brain 1.jpg Ebenezer Brain.jpg Scowling Brain.jpg Grumpy Brain.jpg Amish Brain.jpg The world will be mine!.jpg Brain Acres.jpg Gee, Your Hair Spells Terrific.jpg Brain with Elmyra.jpg|With Elmyra and Pinky The Mouse King.jpg Mouse of the Jungle.jpg Face Off!.jpg Cinebrainiac.jpg Captain Brain.jpg China.jpg Mousealopes.jpg You're Not Real and You Can't Save Me.jpg And somehow now you're everybody's fool.jpg Oh, how we love you...now flaws when you're pretending.jpg I know the truth know...I know who you are....jpg Xmas.jpg A Pinky and the Brain Christmas 12.jpg Spellbound 2.jpg Bad Temper .jpg|The Brain has a very bad temper The Family the Poits Together, Narfs Together 1.jpg Pinky's Plan 1.jpg Orson Welles 1.jpg Yes, Always 1.jpg HappyYES.PNG Ooooooooohnoooooooo.PNG Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mice Category:Purple goo